A Mother Returns
by Umbra-Luna
Summary: While waiting outside the new game shop to buy Doom VI, Danny gets ambushed by a new and powerful ghost and wakes up in Jump City. Will Danny defeat this new foe or will he and the Teen Titans perish. DFTT. First Fanfic, Parings. Complete With New Title
1. Chapter 1 The Kiddnapping

**Chapter 1 – The Kidnapping **

At Danny Fenton's house or Fenton works, as the big sign on the door said, it was quiet for a change. This was mainly because Danny's parents were out at some kind of haunted skiing trip in Alaska with Jazz, while Danny was in his room doing some summer homework with his best friend Sam and his other best friend Tucker.

"What's with the English home work Mr Lancer set us? It's so hard!" asked Tucker while annoyingly tapping his pen on Danny's desk.

"I don't know but please just hurry up, we just need to finish it quickly or were never going to get it done in time for the new opening of Doom VI!" said Sam crossly. Her mother had made been asked by Danny's and Tucker's parents to make sure they all had done homework before they went to the opening. So she hid all their money in her family vault and threatened to buy herself a new dress with the money.

"Finished!" Announced Danny

"Yeah so have I." said Tucker

"Finally!" Sam said. She had finished hers at the beginning of summer. "Quick, let's get to my mum before it opens!" she said and they grabbed their home work and ran as fast as they could to Sam's house.

* * *

After they had got their money from Sam's mum, who reluctantly gave Danny and Tucker their money back, they ran as fast as they could to the new game store. When they got there, they found about 25 people queuing outside waiting for the doors to open.

"I knew you guys should have done your homework at the beginning of summer like me!" said Sam irritably.

"No way, were not complete and total losers" Said Tucker

"So you're calling me a complete total loser now!" shouted Sam, completely ignoring the fact they were in public.

"No I meant…"

"Quiet." Whispered Danny, only loud enough for Sam and Tucker to hear. He pointed to the shop doors and it looked like someone was beaconing at him to go over there but he couldn't see them very well because it was dark. So instinctively, he went to go over to him but the person pointed and shook his head at Sam and Tucker who had started to follow him.

"It looks like I have to go alone." He said but Sam thought differently.

"Don't go, I don't like the look of this person, whoever it is. I could be another trap."

"Don't worry. It's not like anything can go wrong." He said as he flash his eyes green. He walked slowly up to the shop which he saw was an old charity shop that was closed for the night. As he walked up to the doors the person opened them. Once he was inside the shop, the person pressed something on the wall and the shops metal doors came down with a clang but this didn't worry Danny in the slightest he could just fly intangible through the doors or the roof but he started to act like he was scared just in case.

"So were not disturbed." Said a raspy woman's voice. She sounded like she hadn't spoken in a long time.

"What are you doing" Danny said in a mock scared voice

"Don't toy with me Danny Fenton... or should I say Phantom" the woman said in a smug voice.

"What are you talking about, let me out of this place." He said still in the mock scared voice.

"Playing dumb will only add to your pain Phantom" She said. She created a sapphire blue ecto-blast and in the split second before she threw it he saw that she had a beautiful face, but on that beautiful face was a cruel smile. He dived into the box of assorted furniture and said no longer acting scared and transformed

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Impressive, but just wait; you will be locked up somewhere even the likes of Vlad could never escape." She said after she threw yet another ecto-blast at him, but he still avoided the blast. He tried to fire some back at her but she would always lazily dodge just short of it hitting her, like she was toying with him. She did nothing but throw ecto-shots at him which he barely avoided. After awhile of battling he threw a weak ecto-shot which she flicked away with one of her hands. But that didn't matter to him, he charged at her ready to wail at her. He flew at where he thought she last was but there wasn't there.

"Enough of this game," she said as she threw something from the other side of the room. It was so fast he didn't see it coming it hit him on the chest and she spoke to him. "It's time for you to serve your true master Danny." Then it exploded.

* * *

Danny woke up to find himself inside a holding cell with a human guard asleep in his chair, "_But this isn't the Amity police station_" He thought to himself as he looked around, It looked like he was in a ware house because there was boxes piled against the wall, "_The box ghost's dream house_". There was only the one cramp cell and the guard wasn't in uniform, just a pair of black trousers and plain blue shirt. "It's time to get out of here." He said to himself as he went intangible and flew outside to the ally next door.

"That was too easy" he said and then he realised that he was in a part of Amity Park that he had never been to before. But wait, he had been everywhere in Amity more time than once and he didn't recognise this part of it.

He started to explore the streets and found a news paper stand. The main headline was 'Teen Titans Stop Cinderblock In His Tracks' but that wasn't what he was looking at, the date was the day after his 'kidnapping' and the name of the newspaper was called the 'Jump City Times'. He was stunted. First his ghost sense had not worked and now he was in Jump City.

He brought the newspaper and read through it, most of the articles were about these 'Teen Titans' and one even had a picture of the gang: the one in front was a short green boy about 13, the girl next to him was pale in a purple outfit with a blurred yellow projectile coming out of her hand. The other girl was slightly out of view and her hood covered her face but she wore a black leotard with a violet cloak and coming out of her hand was some kind of dark energy. The boy's right at the back was the most interesting. The boy on the left was about 15 and very fit and strong with a red, black and green costume, which made him look like a traffic light, and a mask covering his eyes. The other boy was a huge with blue and white robotic armour covering most of his body and even covering some of his head.

He eventually threw the newspaper away and sat down on a bench just thinking about what to do. "Well I can phone Sam and Tucker but I have no more money." He mentally kicked himself for wasting his money on a news paper.

He was about to just ask someone for some money or a phone when he heard a cry of pain. As he ran towards the source of the noise he realised it was a mugging and quickly ducked behind a dustbin and turned into Danny Phantom with a flash of the two rings. He flew into a dark alley invisible and found a poor man getting mugged by four other big brutes. Still invisible he sneaked up on the first man and twisted his arm round and put into a half nelson and tucked him in an open skip. The others were perplexed; one of their team mates had just been thrown into a skip by someone or something. "Is that you Raven, because if it is we have a special surprise for putting my brothers in jail." He said with a smirk. "Wasn't Raven one of the names of that 'Teen Titan group?" he thought when he punched the guy that had said that and chucked him at the wall. He definitely heard something crack. Turning visible he turned to the other two men and said "So who's next?". As he would have guessed the men picked up the others and ran as fast as they could out of the alley. As he turned around he saw the man that was being mugged was still there and was bleeding profusely. Danny picked him up and turned invisible going, where he hoped, the hospital was.

* * *

**AN: Update: 22/11/09, Hi, I think I'm going to start to re do these again, I mean when I was reading through them a while ago I thought that there was still some things I needed to put in or cut out, so here it is and just say to me if you think that I should keep the old chapters instead. Oh and I'm going post the next chapter soon. So many things are going wrong with my computer but I think I've got them fixed.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Guy

**Chapter 2 – The New Guy**

Night was falling fast upon Jump city and Robin was sitting in an armchair watching Cyborg beat Beast Boy's car into a pulp. SO far there hadn't been any trouble for them to face but with Jump City you could never tell. "Boo yah," Cyborg shouted when Beast Boy's car blew up in a pile of smoke and ash on their new HD TV, which was a thanks form the Bank of Jump City for saving it so much.

"Dude, that wasn't fair. You used a cheat to do that!"

"I still would have beaten you anyway!"

"Yeah right, it's rematch time!" Beast Boy said putting on his 'game face' which was a gorilla's face. Robin just smiled and was starting to wonder where the girls were, when he realised that they were meditating on the roof. Just then the Titan Communicator went off and a map came up on the screen just before Beast Boy was about to win.

"Ah man!"

"Come on guys," Robin said as the girls came in wondering where the trouble was. "To St. Clark's street." They ran out the door and Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy flew, Beast boy as a pterodactyl, while Robin and Cyborg got in the T Car.

* * *

When they got to the Bank of Jump City, which the report said a bunch of robbers had just entered demanding they 'put all of the money into the bag' and 'no Teen Titans were going to stop them', they found that all but one of them were gagged or unconscious but when they looked around they saw nothing, on police or SWAT but a mysterious white haired floating boy, standing in front of the last armed robber. When the robber loaded his shotgun Cyborg instinctively shouted "Look out!" to the boy. But it was too late. The gun had just been fired and the Teen Titans had to stand and watch as this boy was just about to be shot dead. The shell hit the wall, and the boy was still standing there and with no injuries. Another shot, but as they watched the boy disappeared and then reappeared after the shot with no injuries.

"Do we have to do this now? I'm kind of in a hurry." The boy said. Then grabbing the gun he snapped it in two using nothing but his brute strength and threw the man into counter but just hard enough to knock him out.

"What was that!" said Robin after the boy dragged last guy to the pile of gagged and unconscious robbers. The boy turned around and looked at who had spoken, when he saw who it was he said "Who are you?"

* * *

When Danny turned around and saw five teens there the first thing he asked was "Who are you?"

"Who are we? Dude more like who are you," Said the small green boy "I mean you just took out six armed men and…"

"Wait, how can you not know us? We are the Teen Titans." Said the boy at the front said

"Oh yeah I remember now," Danny said understanding "I read about you in the news paper. So that means you're Robin and you're…"

"Beast boy,"

"Cyborg,"

"Raven,"

"Starfire." they said after each other. "What is your name, what brings you here, what do is your favourite colour and do you wish to be my friend?" said Starfire rushing up to meet Danny. "Umm Danny Phantom, I was kidnapped, blue and ok."

"Wait you were kidnapped. By who?" asked Cyborg

"That's a good question actually…" said Danny. So he told them all about the mysterious woman that kidnapped him but he missed out the part about him transforming and about Tucker and Sam. "That's very intriguing." Said Robin "So you don't have anywhere to stay?" said Beast Boy. Danny shook his head. "You could stay at Titan Tower for now." suggested Cyborg.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to intrude or anything."

"No it is fine. You can stay, and if any villains come to Jump they will feel the wrath of Danny Phantom!" said Starfire excitedly. "Does anyone object?" they all shook their head except Raven who just stood there looking straight at Danny like she was in a trance. But no one noticed this because Raven had her hood up and was trying not to stare but couldn't.

"Let's get back to Titan Tower after we hand these guys to the police." Said Robin and they picked up the robbers gave them the storm trooper like police and went back to Titan Tower for the night.

* * *

Shortly after they had eaten dinner, which was a big helping of Beast Boy's spaghetti and tofu-balls, they had gone to bed. But for ages Raven had been trying to get some sleep but couldn't. So she eventually got out of bed and sat by her window and meditated. When got into the world in the mind her emotions came to meet her.

"Why can't I get him out of my head?" Said Raven

"It's because you like him." Said Happiness

"No you love him!" Said Love

"You just looked in his eyes and saw everything you needed you see," Said Wisdom. "You just need to go up to him and say how you feel."

"Please don't! You might get rejected and crushed; he might not even like you." Said Sadness

"Shut it Sadness," said Courage. "You might just need to do what wisdom told you to do. Just go up to him and say how you feel. I'm sure he will feel the same way about you." Then they all started to talk at the same time and it became too much for Raven.

"Everyone just shut it!" She said and then she heard a knock at the door. She woke out of her trance and realised that she must have shouted that out loud. She opened the door and found Danny standing there in the pyjamas that Robin had lent him. They were a bit big for him but it didn't matter. He looked wide awake and she thought he had been awake too. "I heard shouting." He said

"Yeah I was just meditating and I was trying to get my head quiet because of all the shouting and …" Why did she feel so tongue tied around this boy? "Yeah I was just trying to get to sleep too but I couldn't." he said.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" she quickly blurted out. "Curse that love emotion of mine!" She thought to herself.

"Sure."

They both walked to the kitchen and Raven asked what he wanted to drink. "Have you got Herbal tea?" he asked feeling just that bit rude. "Yes we have," She replied "I don't think I've met anyone else that likes it before other than me."

"My friend Sam, she forced me to drink it once and I've liked it ever since." She poured him and herself a cup each and brought the old fashioned kettle with her. "So where about do you live?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well I live in Amity Park, have you heard of it?"

"Yeah I have. Aren't you the one they call Inviso-bill?"

"Yeah I am. But I'm not evil, that's just what the journalists say about me. I just really capture the ghosts and send them back through the ghost-zone."

"I've have heard of the ghost-zone before. When I was studding with the monks on Azarath they told me a tale of a knight called the Fright Knight who lived there."

"Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't know that anyone knew about the ghost-zone except a couple of people in Amity Park."

Danny went on to talk about his life in Amity Park. They also talked about each other's powers and his friends Sam and Tucker.

"Are they ghosts or super heroes too?"

"There human."

"So you hang about with mortals and the journalists don't see you?"

"Well I…" He stopped himself before he could spill anything out. Why could he be so open with this girl? It was like he was talking to someone he had known about for a long time. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, none of the others really suspect me about knowing some of their secrets."

"Ok and you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes I won't tell anyone." Raven said trying to hurry the convocation a long. Then she saw two white rings surround him and in a second she saw a boy who looked exactly like Phantom but he had black raven coloured hair, white and red top with blue jeans. He looked exactly like Phantom but he looked human.

"Wow," she said shocked "And this is how you look when you're hanging out with your friends?"

"No I don't normally keep myself as Danny Phantom. My real name is Danny Fenton."

"So how did you become Danny Phantom then?

So he told her about how he first became Danny Phantom and how he had to fit his hero life with his school and family life. She listened intently and even gave him some information about who she was and the reason she didn't talk so much.

They spent most of the night just swapping stories and helping with one another's problems, until they finally realised it was 4am and then they went to bed. And trust me they needed a good sleep for what will happen later that day.

* * *

**AN: Cliff-hanger! Wow lots of reviews, keep them coming please! I just got all the teen titans on box set so I might just be a bit late updating because I'll be watching them! Keep reviewing and put this story on story alert so you can be kept up to date. Till next time!**

**Update: 22/11/09, I've changed a few things round I hope you like them. Please look at my poll and vote.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra Luna**


	3. Chapter 3 Who's Marthzia

**Chapter 3 – Who's Marthzia?**

When Danny woke up the first thing he did was turn into Phantom. "_I don't want them to find out about me just yet, I wonder what their reaction would be?_" he thought as he remembered what Ravens reaction was when he transformed. I wonder what they would think.

He came down stairs to find that Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about what they should have for breakfast. He wondered if Raven was up yet but then he saw going up the stair well to the roof, and before he could follow her he got called over.

"Hey Phantom, you slept late then. Come and have a nice vegetarian breakfast." Said Beast Boy

"Nah, he wants some a nice breakfast with real bacon and real eggs. Not that horrible stuff you call food." Cyborg grimmest.

"Actually, is it ok if I just have some cereal?" Danny asked trying to stay natural not to hurt his new friend's feelings.

So as they eat there breakfast round the sofa, Danny noticed that Raven wasn't there. "Where does Raven normally go during the morning then?" he asked

"She normally gets up early, has her breakfast quickly, grabs a cup of herbal tea and goes up on the roof to meditate," Said Starfire "But friend Raven has, what is it you say, slept in of the morning."

"Yeah it's odd for her to do that. I only seen her do that when she had anger issues with her farther," Said Robin "She must be under a lot of stress then."

"Hey," Danny said quickly trying to change the subject. "Is it ok if I use your phone?" Robin looked at Danny with a look saying '_What type of friends_'

"Just so I can tell my friends how I am. They must be flipping out at the moment."

"Yeah, the phones over in the corner," Robin said pointing "It can call anyone on earth, and Tamaran." So after breakfast, which was interrupted by Cyborg having enough from Beast Boy flicking bits of to-fu at him and chasing him around the living room, Danny went over and called Sam's home number.

"Hello?" Came the sound of Mr. Manson's voice

"Hi Mr. Manson, is Sam there. It's Danny."

"Hold on Danny." Mr. Manson's voice called for Sam, then the sound of the phone being picked up.

"Hello, is that you Danny?"

"Hi. I'm just calling to say that I'm fine and that I'm in Jump City."

"What," Sam said which shock in her voice "You're in Jump City! How did you get there?"

"It's a long story. Just trust me. I'll be ok and I'll be back before you know it."

"No way are you staying up there alone, I'm coming up there."

"Look I'll probably only be here for about another day or two then I'll be home. See you then." As he put the phone down he heard an alarm going off and a red light flashing across the walls.

"What's going on?"He asked Cyborg as he ran past him.

"That's the alarm. Someone's in trouble." Cyborg answered and Danny ran after him.

* * *

When they got to the scene of the crime after he flew, as there wasn't enough room in the T-car, he found that a hooded figure was throwing sapphire blue balls of ectoplasm at the Storm Trooper like police. This must be a very powerful ghost if his ghost sense didn't go off.

"Titans go!" Shouted Robin

As the Titans surrounded the hooded figure, they started to fire their sapphire blue ectoplasm shots at them. The Titans dodged and fought back with everything they had but it just wasn't enough. Starfire and Beast Boy were thrown back by the pyrokinesis she made. Robin and Cyborg were having a bit more luck with firing bird-erangs and sonic pulses but the figure was making blue shields and blocking them. Danny and Raven were giving them aerial cover by throwing pavement slab after ecto-shot after pavement slab but also failing. The figure laughed a cold terrible laugh. Danny recognised that laugh; it was the laugh of his captor. Danny got very angry. He turned intangible and flew straight at his captor. Firing multiple ecto shots at her, she finally stumbled and her hood came down. Danny saw her face again and he knew that it was her. She looked even more powerful then the last time he saw her. 'You could just see it in her eyes,' he thought 'Wait her eyes; she was looking right at me! But I'm intangible; no one should be able to see me.'

She pulled her hood back up and shouted something at Danny.

'So you made it out of my holding cell. What a clever little boy, but I just bet you went intangible like you are now!' she cackled. Then she flew up in the air and went intangible. The Titans were now very confused.

'Where is she Danny,' Robin asked looking around for Danny 'Do you know her?' Suddenly Raven screamed in agony as she clutched her head. Her eyes were as red as blood. Then a second later Danny screamed as he reappeared and fell from the sky also screaming. Cyborg dived over to catch him and just managed to after he fell several meters.

'Yo Robin, his eyes are the same colour as Ravens.' Cyborg deduced. Suddenly Danny and Raven stopped screaming at the same time and then passed out, Danny becoming human again. The rest of the teens looked around for the villain and found that she had disappeared. 'That was most creepy.' Said Starfire 'Come on team, we need to get back to Titans Tower.' Said Robin

* * *

Raven heard voices as she awoke. Her head felt like someone had just used it as a trampoline. 'Uhh, what hit me?' said Raven as she saw someone sitting in a chair but her eyes were too blurred. 'Friend Raven, you have awoken form your deep slumber,' Starfire said as she came into focus. 'Dude, you were out for three whole days.' Said Beast Boy 'Yeah, Danny woke up about forty-five minutes ago only he looks different,' Cyborg said a bit worried ' And he kept on ranting about ghosts, something called a halfa and about someone called Vlad when he was sleeping. Robins down stairs with him and there trying to work out some kind of agreement about letting him stay here while was find out what this ghost woman wants and how to stop her.'

'Friend Raven, you were talking about our past fights,' Said Starfire worriedly "And about us. It was like you were in one of our trances. Almost like the meditating.'

'D'Arvit, this can't be happening. She knows all of our weaknesses. About our battles.' Raven said with anger and frustration in her voice. She ran down stairs to the living room to tell Robin this. When he found out he asked her how he knew this. But it wasn't her who answered it was Danny. 'She got inside our minds and that's why we started to scream. Our minds were basically hacked into and our subconscious tried to push it out. But it wasn't that bad in the end, we managed to find out some information while we passed out.'

'So what did you find out about her and why has she started to come after you?' asked Cyborg when he and the other came to see where Raven went.

'Her name is Marthzia; she is one of the most powerful ghosts from Azarath. She is older than Trigon and we believe that she is hunting us because Danny's ghost half is her only child, plus I am Trigon's child so she believes that she can make believe that I am also her child, just so she can get back at Trigon for some reason. But that's all we got before she blocked us out and copied all of our memories.'

'So she knows about all the things that make Raven and me tick,' Danny said miserably

'Plus she even knows about my secret identity.'

'So if she does know everything about you. We need to get reinforcements before she gets to you two,' said Robin 'Starfire and Beast Boy come with me to Titans Tower East so we can get there help. Please Cyborg can you stay here just in case Marthzia or Sam comes to visit. If this was half as bad as Trigon we need all we can get.'

'How do you know about Sam?' Danny asked confused.

'She called while you were pasted out and asked how you were, we told her you had passed out because of a powerful ghost and she said she would be there in about four hours and before we could say everything was under control, she hung up.'

'Just like Sam to do something like this.' Danny muttered as he thought about what she would do. Titans were already running out of spare rooms.

Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy headed out of the tower while Danny, Raven and Cyborg stayed inside. Danny's eyes were drawn to Ravens as she stretched. 'Man she looks beautiful' he thought. At the exact same time Cyborg announced that he was going to check the security just in case.

'My neck is killing me,' Said Raven suddenly.

_Ravens POV_

'My neck is killing me.' I said looking at Danny. I know this sounds weird but I actually really like him. He was nice, he knew what it was like to face evil straight in the face and come out alive, he liked herbal tea and he is very, I think this is very shallow for me, cute. He came over to me and I thought he was going to his room but he started to rub my neck. I didn't know whether to hit him or to tell him not to stop. Wait did I just think that. Damn hormones or is it Love, either way I let him rub my neck for a few more minutes and then made him stop.

'That's enough.' I said with a bit of firmness in my voice. 'Sorry,' he said with a bit of embarrassment in his, 'I thought it would help.' He sat back down and he started to look around the living room. There was an awkward silence in the room and I was just about to start a conversation when I heard shouting from down stairs.

'Do you think that's Marthzia?' I asked him as we got up. And as he got up I got a good look at his ass.

"_Damn that emotion._" Raven thought.

'It could be.' He said as we got down the stairs. When we got there, I saw a hooded figure. Instinctively I bought something above Marthzia and almost dropped it on her when Danny shouted something.

'Don't drop it. It's Sam!'

* * *

**AN: Yet another cliff-hanger! I love these because they always give my readers something to look forward to. Anyway sorry I haven't updated for a while. I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow. If you like this story or just want to say how bad it is please write a review and make sure you know when the next chapter is up by adding yourself to the story alert. So please press that BIG green button!**

**Update: 22/11/09, I'm adding some more stuff to these chapters and I've added a reference to Artemis Fowl in it, so if anyone can find it, PM me and you will get a life time supply of virtual biscuits. Also could you look at my poll and vote on it? Thanks**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra Luna**


	4. Chapter 4 The Connection

Chapter 4 – The Connection

'Don't drop it! It's Sam!' Danny shouted. Raven was just about to drop a piece of the brick work on Sam's head when Danny shouted. Sam had taken her hood off to see Danny, a teenager with half of his body replaced with blue machinery and a black eyed and haired girl with black energy coming out of her hand and eyes leading to some stone which had been ripped out of the wall moments ago above her head! She ran over to Danny looking scared. When Raven placed the stone back she came over to her and apologised. 'I'm very sorry about what happened.' She said sounding embarrassed. 'It's ok,' Sam said with a bit of fear in her voice 'But why did you almost flatten me?'

'I thought you were the villain we were after.' Raven said.

'Why did you think I was your villain?' asked Sam confused.

'Well you were wearing a cloak which looks like the villain's, Marthzias, cloak.' Said Danny to Sam

'Well I'm sorry if it was raining out there. But I wanted to stay dry.' Sam said in indignation.

'Come in and Danny will show you your room Sam,' said Cyborg sensing that there would be an argument between the two 'Danny, her room is next to yours ok?'

'Yeah I'll show her about.' Danny said as he disappeared up the stairs with Sam trailing behind. Raven and Cyborg started to talk. 'Do you think she will be trustworthy?' asked Raven.

'Well if she's Danny's friend then she's ok with me.' Cyborg answered truthfully. Just then the front door opened and in came Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy. Soaking wet and shivering Beast Boy ran to up his room so he could dry off.

'We told the guys at Titans East to make sure there alert for the next couple of days for Marthzia. Anything happen while we were out?' Robin asked

'Yeah, Danny's friend Sam came here and Raven almost squashed her.' Cyborg said before Raven could answer.

'What?!' said Robin exasperated.

* * *

Shortly after the introductions were made to Sam, which Starfire almost squeezed the life out of her and burst her eardrums with her screaming. They had some dinner. During which the rest of the team were stunned to find that Sam was an "eco-recyclable vegetarian" as she called it.

'Of what does an "eco-recyclable vegetarian" do?' wondered Starfire. But before Sam could answer, Beast Boy interrupted. 'It means that she doesn't eat anything with a face on it. I'm one of those too.' He said smugly.

'I didn't realise that any super-hero would be a vegetarian at all.' Sam said truthfully.

'Well when you can be any animal in the whole universe, you really don't want to be eating what you turn into.' Beast Boy said. Letting Beast Boy and Sam talk about animal rights and other environmental issues, Danny went up to his room so he could think about what could be done about Marthzia and when she would strike next. Just as he got half way to the door leading to the stairs he heard something. _'I wish Beast Boy would just shut up about animals for just a minute.' _When Danny heard it he thought he imagined it. But as he got to the door he heard it again_. 'Why does he even bother with his dumb jokes anyway? It's not like anyone is listening to them anyway, well maybe the Goth.'_ Danny looked at the room around him. The voice was clear as day but it sounded it like it was in his head. _'Maybe I'm going crazy.' _He thought. Suddenly Ravens head shoot up and started to look around the room. _'I wonder if she can hear something too.'_ He thought to himself. Raven looked around again and caught site of Danny. _'Why is he staring at me?'_ the voice came again. Danny's eyes widened as he realised something. '_Raven, nod your head if you can hear this.'_ He thought as he looked at her. She nodded her head. _'Who's this talking?'_ Raven thought.

'_It's me Danny. I think we can listen to each other's thoughts.'_ Danny said though thought. Ravens eyes widened as she heard this.

'_Great, I can't keep anything private.' _She thought_ 'But how could I have done that, I haven't created a telepathic link with you.'_

'_I think you did. When Marthzia invaded our minds, she must have created a link between the three of us and that means that we can listen to her thoughts!'_

'_We can't. I think she severed the link so it's just between us. But she can come at any time so we must only use this link for emergencies. For all we know she could be listening to this right now.' _Raven thought calmly. _'I will try to sever the link for now. But I will have a loose connection so we can keep in contact just in case.'_

Danny nodded in agreement and made a mental note to watch what he think in the future. _'I still can listen to what you think.' _Raven reminded him. He just smiled at her and went off to bed.

* * *

When Danny awoke the next morning it wasn't to the usual 9am alarm on his watch that woke him. It was the 5:30 am flashing lights and siren the he awoke too. 'What's going on' he said as he fell out of the bed.

As he got changed from the pyjamas that Robin was still lending him. Starfire promised that he would take him out shopping for some real clothes so he wouldn't have to borrow Robin's civilian clothes. He ran to the living room where everyone else, besides Beast Boy who was still getting changed, was looking at the screen. It showed a map with a yellow Hexagon and an "H" inside it.

'Who's that then?' asked Sam.

'It's the "Hive Five",' Robin answered 'There a bunch of teenage villains which deal with small things like, minor robberies and other things. It looks like there heading to the Dalv Company building.' At this Danny and Sam sniggered.

'What's so funny?' asked Beast Boy

'Oh nothing, but do we have to stop them. I mean there problem going to do some more god than evil by stealing something from Dalv." Said Danny

Seeing the confused looks on the Titans faces, he told them about Vlad and his company.

'Even so, we need to stop them. Danny do you want to stay here with Sam or come with us?' asked Robin when Danny had finished.

'Wait. So that means I can't help at all? No way, if Danny goes I go.' Sam said with defiance. 'Any way I can defend myself if I get in trouble.'

'Ok but we need to move fast.'

* * *

As they reached the building, Sam flying with Danny and everyone else in the T-car, they found the Hive five with sacks over their shoulders and grins on their faces. Or at least they had grins on their faces when they didn't see the T-car pulling up with Cyborg's sonic cannon charging and aimed at them. 'Titans go!' Robin shouted as they sprang from the car and surrounded the criminals. Gizmo was the first to react. He threw a smoke grenade at Cyborg's feet so his shot would miss him then, with Mammoth's help, he flew at break neck speed at Beast Boy who was a gorilla and just missed him because he transformed into a pterodactyl.

Cyborg was facing See-More, who was firing a blue laser from his eyes that was slowly turning Cyborg into an ice sculpture. Cyborg shot see more into the eye with a powerful blast from his sonic blaster which sent see more spiralling into the dazed Gizmo behind him. 'Man is it me or are they getting easier to beat?' Cyborg said as he broke free of ice.

Mean while Danny was facing Kyd Wykkyd and it was just too easy. Danny was throwing ecto shots while invisible so Kyd Wykkyd could never teleport and surprise him. Kyd Wykkyd just stood there getting pummelled and couldn't see his attacker, he tried to throw some punches and missed terribly. Feeling defeated Kyd Wykkyd went after Sam who was standing in as backup. 'Look out Sam!' Shouted Danny but it was too late. Kyd Wykkyd teleported behind her and hit her with a punch that knocked her out cold before she knew what hit her.

'Big mistake' Danny muttered as he reappeared his eyes went bright green. 'Holy shit' Kyd Wykkyd said. Danny unleashed his most powerful attack he knew. Because he was furious at Kyd Wykkyd the attack lasted a lot longer than it should have.

Lampposts and signs were ripped out of the ground, cars and trucks were flipped over and started to roll and hit buildings. By the time he had stopped half the street was destroyed and the other half had cars in the buildings 'Let's get out of here!' Billy said as he divided himself into one as he dropped his bag of stolen goods and ran. Following suit Gizmo, See more ran after him while Mammoth carried an unconscious and battered Kyd Wykkyd. 'What was that?' said Robin

'It was his ghostly wail.' replied a voice.

'Who said that?' Robin said at the sky.

'Me.' The voice said and then she reappeared. She appeared behind Cyborg and made him jump. 'I watched your fight Danny. You are quite impressive when you used that last attack on the teleporter. And you my dear,' she said as she turned to Raven 'The way you took on that multiplier was very good for your age. But it looks like I'm going to have to take you two back to the Ghost Zone.'

'You must first get though us first.' Starfire said with defiance in her voice.

'And don't forget me.' Said a voice behind them. They turned and saw a Sam with a metal suit on with cannons on the end of each arm. 'Move.' Was all she said before the cannon fired green goo straight at Marthzia that hit her full in the face. Marthzia screamed an inhuman scream which made everyone cover their ears except for Sam who was protected by the suit and hit her straight in the chest. Which caused her to scream even louder and turn intangible before Sam could hit her again. The screaming slowly faded away into the distance and they all relaxed. But it was too soon, just like four days ago Danny and Raven screamed and their eyes went blood red as they collapsed and became unconscious.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay I went to Florida for two weeks ****BUT**** I have written the overview of a couple of other chapters on the plane and they will most likely come sooner than the others. Hope everyone had a brilliant Easter Holidays and don't forget that when you review that makes me type quicker and post chapters faster so keep on reviewing because I didn't get any last chapter!**

**Update: 22/11/09, Again I have updated and fixed some punctuation errors. Please look at the poll on my profile and please vote.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra Luna**


	5. Chapter 5 The Prophecy

Chapter 5 – The Prophecy.

Things were quiet inside the tower. Normally you would hear the TV blearing with sounds of a program that Beast Boy was watching or hear someone playing the Gamestiation. But all you could hear was the sounds of beeping machinery and the smell of sadness pudding. Sam was sitting beside Danny watching him and wondering if he was going to be ok when someone came through the door. It turned out to be Starfire. 'Would you like to taste my homemade pudding of sadness? We Tamaranians eat this when extreme sadness has occurred.' Asked Starfire.

'Sorry Starfire I just eat,' said Sam but seeing the disappointed look on her face she took the wooden spoon and took a bite. She shuddered because it felt like you had just been doused in cold water. 'Thanks Starfire. It tasted really sad.'

'Oh joyous. It is sad is it not?'

'What the pudding?'

'No the fact that Danny and Raven are being hunted by their mother. I think that we should find a way to convince her that it is better for them both to stay here then go with her.'

'I don't know Starfire. I just don't know.' They stayed in the hospital ward thinking about what could happen to their friends when the alarm went off. They both ran down stairs and found the others there looking at the screen. There was a map like last time but there was just a red dot down near St. George Street. 'It looks like we're facing a new villain.' Said Robin

They all got into the T-car and drove to St. George Street with Cyborg at the wheel driving at a breakneck speed and narrowly avoiding all the other motorists. As they got to the electronics store they noticed something.

'Is it me or are the computers moving by themselves?' asked Beast Boy. They got out of the car expecting to see a villain jump out at them but they saw nothing. As they entered Sam noticed that all the objects were glowing green and then she immediately took out the Fenton Peeler. 'What's wrong?' asked Cyborg 'I know this guy.' Sam said hushed. 'He's a ghost, so we need to be quiet, and sneak up behind him so we can attack him quickly, otherwise he will just go intangible and fly off.'

They sneaked around the building as silently as a feather touches the ground and found a green floating man with sunglasses and flaming white hair wearing a grey trench coat with his back to them in the security room. Then they attacked.

'Titans go!' Robin shouted as he threw a bird-arang at the ghost which then rapidly turned the ghost into an ice sculpture. Before he had time to react Beast Boy turned into an elephant and rammed into the statue shattering it, meanwhile Sam and Cyborg firing a constant beam from there cannons which fused and created a sonic ecto beam which blasted him into the wall. Finally Starfire delivered the final uppercut which sent Technus flying into a rack of boxes. Knocked out cold Sam pushed a button on her wrist and Technus went flying into the cannon. The poor ghost didn't have a chance.

'What did you do with him?' asked Beast Boy

'I sucked him into the Fenton Thermos,' she explained to the others but seeing the confused look on their faces she added 'It's like when you put someone in a holding cell before they go into a prison. These ones are specially made so they can hold up too seventy-five in each cannon but it depends on how powerful the ghost is.'

Cyborg seemed over the moon by this and asked excitedly and fast 'Who designed them? The exoskeleton adapts to the hosts body shape right? The cannons are like mine. Can they turn into sonic blasters?'

'Danny's parents designed them for ghost hunting but they can fire missiles and other things. That's why I took four hours to get to Jump, I had to take three hours so I could learn how to use the suit.' Sam said.

'Ah but both you're suit's combined are nothing compared to mine!' said a mysterious voice and then an explosion sounded behind them. They looked around and saw a white robotic man with green flames as hair and a black sleeves top with heavy duty boots and black trousers.

'Skulker,' Sam said in a surprisingly calm voice 'What are you doing in Jump?'

'Ah nice to see you again too, whelps annoying little friend, well to the truth I was hired by Marthzia to apprehend the whelp and her daughter, as was my college but you seemed to have dealt with him. So tell me where is that annoying little whelp and the dark girl you call Raven?' Skulker said looking at the bunch of teenagers.

'Were not telling you.' Said Robin bluntly

'Well in that case,' He said as he fired a missile at Starfire. But that missed because she swerved to avoid 'I'm going to have to make you tell me.'

The battle was quick, just like the last one. Starfire swiftly avoided another missile that was sent her way and fired a Starbolt into the missile launcher on his left shoulder and made it exploded. Meanwhile, just like last battle they fought Sam and Cyborg were creating a sonic ecto beam, which connected with his chest and created a hole where his chest should have been. Finally Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and threw him up in the air and Robin threw a Bird-arang just above his head and it exploded and he landed in the ground. Yet again the ghost didn't have a chance.

Sam put him into the Fenton Peeler and they got into the T-car while Robin told the police what happened.

'And you thought I couldn't protect myself.' She said to Robin as he got into the front of the T-car.

'Hey I never said that!' he said as did up his seatbelt. Sam just smiled at him and let Cyborg take them to the tower.

* * *

As they parked outside the tower the titans knew instantly that something was wrong. Everyone took a fighting position except for Sam who wondered what was wrong. 'Guys what's wrong' she asked quietly as she took out the Fenton Peeler and readied herself for a fight. 'Dude, I don't know but the tower feels wrong, like something's changed or something.' Said Beast Boy

They went up the stairs and looked in the living room but they didn't see or hear anything. As they started to look up stairs Starfire stopped. 'I hear something friends. It sounds like it is coming from the place of healing. Shall we…' but she was cut short as Sam ran past her and toward the infirmary. 'That was rather rude.' Starfire said. They ran after her and found her looking up at a pair of bodies floating with black eyes and blank expressions on their faces. As one Danny and Raven shouted something they could barely understand and because they were saying it too fast. They repeated it again and it was slower this time:

'With a heart which was made of stone, the dark maiden shall be trapped. With the beast no longer in chains and alliances made, the keeper's shall be imprisoned. With wings of fire and steel, the duo of evil and there rein of destruction shall be stopped. Only then will you have a Chance of defeating "It" and the war shall cease to be.' They repeated it for another time and then fell on the floor with a thump. The shock woke them both up and groaned.

'What happened?' asked Danny

'The same thing that happened last time. You screamed and then fainted but this time you rose up and said some weird speech thing and then fell to the floor.' Said Beast Boy

'It's called a prophecy moron,' said Raven 'What did we say?'

'Hang on my mechanical eye always records what I see for the day just in case,' said Cyborg as he fiddled with his head to reach a memory chip 'Hang on… almost there…'

'Here you go.' Said Danny as he handed Cyborg the memory chip

'Thanks.' Cyborg replied sheepishly.

As everyone watched what happened on the screen in the living room Raven studded it profusely and when it was finished all she could say was that they were in some kind of a trance and that she and Danny don't remember any of it but she was going to look at a couple of things in some of her books about possession and see if she could come up with anything.

Sam on the other hand was relaxed for once. 'At least we know something that can hurt Marthzia now' she said to Danny

'No we don't. Raven and I forgot to tell you, we hacked her brain like she did us, when you shot her and managed to get some more information on her. Apparently when she gets attacked by something new which causes her agonizing pain she becomes immune to it after seven hours. The only thing she can't become immune is something only she knows but that's all we got to before she kicked us out and that's when we started to scream and passed out. But did anything happen while we were away?'

'Yeah we were attacked by Skulker and Technus but we both beat them up easily. I've got them in here' said as she shook the Fenton Peeler 'The strange thing though, was that they were sent by Marthzia to collect you and Raven to her. Sounds like you're her top priority at the moment.'

* * *

Robin was tired. After multiple nights hunting down Slade and his whereabouts, and now Marthzia to find things out about his last good night sleep was the night the brotherhood of evil was taken down. When he transmitted a warning to all the Titans around the world about ghost activity and about Marthzia, he went down to his study where he was about to come up with a plan to stop Marthzia when he heard a noise.

He instantly knew that it wasn't any of the Titans. They knew better then to come down here. So he hid behind his open door and grabbed the intruder and pushed him to the wall but the person just disappeared.

'What was that for?' asked Danny as he phased though the floor holding his head.

'Sorry, it's just that the other Titans know not to come down here and I thought it was an intruder. This is kind of my private room.'

As Danny looked around he saw that the walls were covered in news paper clippings and there were boxes of things littered around the room. The most noticeable thing in the room was a mask which was black and orange with only one eye socket.

'I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk about the prophecy. I mean I thought that the first line meant about Marthzia so I came down here to ask you about what you thought it meant.'

'It doesn't matter.' Robin said as he realised that Danny didn't know about his room. 'Well I think I have a lead on what it might mean. The only person I know that has had a heart of stone is an ex-member of the titans and was turned to stone when she sacrificed herself to save Jump City. We need someone who can use Geokinesis. We need Terra.'

* * *

**AN: Big cliff hanger! Woo, it's my Birthday tomorrow so the thing you could get me for my birthday is lot's and lot's of reviews please. Anyway I would like to say thanks to The PhantomHokage and Starr1095 for keep on reviewing and sticking with this story. So to say thanks I'm going to give you two a sneak preview of the next chapter but you need to PM me to let me know that you want to. And just because I'm being generous I want to give you the next chapter name… 'The Girl With Geokinesis'.**

**Update: 22/11/09, I update just like the other chapters. Please check my poll and vote.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra Luna**


	6. Chapter 6 The Girl With Geokinesis

Chapter 6 - The Girl With Geokinesis

'Who's Terra' asked Sam as Robin told his theory to the rest of the team. Everyone just ignored her except from Danny who just gave her that "I'll tell you later" look.

'So we need someone to come and convince her that she should come back to the titans, even if it's just so she can defeat Marthzia,' Robin explained. 'So that means you BB. You go to Terra's school and look for her. Hopefully she might see the seriousness of this mission and come through with it, Cyborg could you go with Beast Boy, just for support?' Cyborg nodded.

'Ok then, everyone else we need to do some training. Meet me in the training centre with your gear at fourteen hundred hours.'

* * *

Once Beast Boy got to Terra's school he and Cyborg used the transformation rings to fit in with the regular school kids. Cyborg now looked like Victor Stone with the Murakami High school uniform and Beast Boy looked like a brown haired and green eyed boy wearing the same. When they got though the school security system using there, forged, student ID cards, they quickly found Terra sitting on a bench quietly eating her lunch. When Beast Boy, or Garfield as he was called in school, came over sit next to her she groaned.

'What are you doing here again? I thought I told you I wasn't coming back. Heck, I was never even a part of your group!' Terra said.

'I know what you said but we need you now more than ever. There's a prophecy that we heard, yeah, and it said that we needed a person whose heart was made of stone. So Robin said that we needed you because we think it means when you were turned to stone.' Beast Boy explained quickly before Terra could run away or interrupt him.

'I was never turned to stone! Why doing you keep on saying that! The first time I saw you were a month ago when you were fighting that white monster thing.' She argued

'Yes you had. You even had your own room at the tower! I made you this mirror before you left.'

'Please just go. The girl you knew must still be somewhere in Jump but I'm not her! Please just leave me alone BB.'

'You just said BB. No one called me that in front of you. You must be her!'

'I AM NOT! JUST LEAVE!' She shouted. At the startled look he had on his face she got up from the bench with her lunch and walked away leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg looking like idiots.

An hour later they got back to the tower and found everyone in the training room. Robin was in the target practice room firing bird-arangs at a seemingly invincible robot while Starfire was lifting all the weights in the gym with seemingly no effort. Raven was dodging attacks from Danny and Sam as they fired ectoplasm at her. As they drew nearer Robin looked over and blocked a punch from the robot and shouted

'End Program!' He came over to them and asked them how it went.

'It went terribly. I don't think she wants to see me again it went so bad.' He moaned.

'Ok. Well Terra has to come back or we won't be able to stop her. So I'm going to convince her myself. Starfire could you come with me to Terra's school?'

'Oh, Friend Robin I would love to assist you in helping you with getting Terra back to the team. Please may we proceed now?'

* * *

When Robin and Starfire came back from the school everyone was in the living room. Suddenly Starfire burst into tears and ran to her room.

'What happened?' asked Danny

'She just refused. I think that Starfire is having a hard time dealing that we couldn't bring her back,' Robin explained 'I had better to check up on her.' He went up the stairs

'Was she that bad when she was here?' Asked Sam

'No. She was smart, funny and a great member of the team. But that ass-hole Slade changed all that. When I get my hands on him I swear I WILL get him for what he did.' The Changeling growled probably more to himself than to Danny. Just then the alarm sounded.

'Looks like you get to take that anger out on someone BB.' Said Cyborg

As they reached the Theme Park, which was full of screaming people, they saw where the crime was taking place they quickly found Marthzia throwing rollercoaster carts at the civilians. With speed Raven surrounded a bunch of people in black energy before they became flattened.

'Ah I knew you would come to try to stop me. But you will surrender. Or watch you precious city burn in the fires of Esron!' She shouted as she turned to face them.

Robin was the first to move. He quickly zigzagged and hit her in the gut with his staff, but it went straight though her. As he turned he dodged an attack which barely missed him. Starfire fired star-bolts after her but again they only went though her. But before Marthzia could do anything Beast Boy rammed her while he was a bull. She went flying into a shop window. She lazily stood herself up and shouted to Beast Boy 'Foolish Changeling, your friends are mine, whether they like it or not.' Without warning she threw, with incredible speed and accuracy, a cart at him which he barely avoided and he landed next to a rubbish skip.

He lay there dumbfounded, as he transformed back into a human, and saw Terra there hiding behind a recycling bin as the battle raged on. That's when it happened. Marthzia, seeing that Beast Boy was distracted, turned intangible and hit him with a sapphire blue ecto shot, with ease, straight in the spine. He collapsed and fell on to the concrete floor unconscious, bleeding profusely, but still alive.

Then she snapped. Terra threw chunk after chunk of concrete at Marthzia's back. Being preoccupied with the others she didn't see the literal ton of bricks being thrown at and then got plummeted by them. She came out of the pile of rubble with some limbs facing the wrong way and some deep wounds. She bolted from the scene as fast as she could go leaving the teens there staring at Terra.

Just as Robin was about to thank her she fell on to the ground but not before Robin caught her. Cyborg picking up Beast Boy, they quickly flew and drove back to the tower.

* * *

_Terra's POV_

_I must be dreaming. Who am I? Am I Terra, the average school girl who loves geology and with no parents? Or am I Terra a member of the Teen Titans who can move rocks with her mind? I'm so bloody confused! Come on Terra think. Do I know these people or not. Well both of us know Beast Boy because he comes every Friday to hang out with me. But only one of me knows Raven, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire but none of us know who these other people are and why are they helping us? It doesn't matter now; I think I'm having one of those memory things or an epiphany. What are these things In front of me? There's and box of some sort, no wait there's two._

_Ones that Box Beast Boy gave me before I betrayed him and the other one is the shoe box I keep under my bed at home with all my photos. Why do I have to choose, I mean can't I be two people at once? Or do I have to pick one of them, no I can't seem to grab them both. Ok which one of these is going to make me happy; the life with lots of action and adventure or the one where I get up at 7:30 just to go through double History?_

_Why does this have to be so damn hard and why have I got two sets of memories? Ok Terra calm down. Right, if I am school girl Terra then why can I move rocks with my mind and why do these people know me? Or more importantly what am I going to do now that I can do these things. It looks like I have to listen to them. _

_Hang on I can hear people talking about someone. I think it's me. But then what happened to Beast Boy? Oh no Beast Boy! _

* * *

_Narrator's POV_

'What's wrong with her?' Asked Robin as they sat around Terra and Beast Boy beds in the medical bay

'She's gone into a memory relapse. It happens when people are cured of their amnesia. She's fighting two different sets of memories so she could be like this for a while.' Raven explained.

Terra quickly sat up and shouted 'Beast Boy!'

'Or maybe not.'

She suddenly looked to where Beast Boy was sitting and jumped over to his bed. 'What's wrong with him? What happened to his injury?'

'Raven healed him he should be alright by the morning but you need some rest, Terra; you've been though a lot these past few hours.' Sam explained as she guided her back to her bed.

'Who are you?'

'I'll explain that later. Get some sleep.' Sam helped her get into bed and she quickly went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So sorry the chapter's so short and it took a long time to do but I'm just going to start the next one after I save this one. Anyway just to let Star1095 and The PhantomHokage you have a choice you can have next chapters preview or the eighth chapter (the eighth chapter will take longer but you will want it more trust me) then just let me know. I'm going to start the next chapter now, which should be better and longer so please review!**

**Update: 22/11/09, I updated again and I made Terra's mind battle a bit longer. Please vote on my poll and thanks!**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra Luna**


	7. Chapter 7 Advise, Dates and Information

Chapter 7 – Advise, Dates and Information

_Terra's POV_

_Huh, how did I get in here? Oh yeah, I must have pasted out. That girl must have put me in my bed. She seemed nice. Oh great I still have some sedative in my system. Let's look around; they must have left it the same way after I was turned to stone, wow it's weird to say that. Hang on what's that on the end of the bed. Oh it's the mirror Beast Boy made me! I wonder how Beast Boy is. I better go look for him._

I go down stairs to find Raven still in her pyjamas and sitting on her own with some of her tea. _That's weird she normally up on the roof meditating._ I thought to myself. I walked up to her and noticed that she hasn't felt me yet (you know the whole empathy thing) so I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder and she jumps.

'Are you ok?' I ask her

'Yeah, it's just I have a lot on my mind.'

'You mean with the whole Marthzia thing.'

'Not really that. Can you tell me something,' she asks me and that's when I think that's something really wrong. When I was a Teen Titan she never used to talk to me but now… 'What did it feel like when you first met Beast Boy?'

It was a bit of an odd question to ask but I answered anyway. 'At first it was like I got hit like a train but after a while it was just like butterflies in my stomach. Why what's up?'

'It's just… I can't really explain it.'

I took a wild stab in the dark and asked 'Is it about that new boy? It's just I was you looking at him in a weird way when I woke up.'

'How did you know it's about Danny!' she exclaimed. Then realising she just answered my question I told her;

'You need to tell him. When I didn't tell Beast Boy I liked him I felt like a hoard of butterflies were attacking my insides and I bet you feel like that too.' She got up and hugged me which really confused me. When I last saw her I thought she would rather kill someone then hug me. I wonder what happened.

Raven got up and said thanks to me while I went up stairs to check on Beast Boy.

* * *

_Narrators POV_

Danny woke up after having nightmares about Marthzia capturing him and Raven and killing them both to make them whole ghosts. He woke up as Marthzia was about to run Raven though with a sword and he was running to save her. He didn't know why but ever since he first talked to her the first night he was in Jump he felt like he could be with her forever. '_Real manly Danny_.' He thought to himself.

'_What's real manly Danny?_' A voice called in his head. Danny realised that Raven must have heard his thoughts and he wondered how much else she heard.

'_Nothing_.' He answered quickly

He went down stairs to find Beast Boy and Terra talking on the sofa catching up. Sam and Cyborg were chatting while they were making breakfast together. Robin and Starfire were nowhere to be found but Raven was sitting at the eating some bacon and eggs. Danny was confused. Every morning when he came down she would be on the roof meditating. What was so special about today? He went over to counter and sat next to Raven and drank some herbal tea with her.

'_What's wrong?' _he asked her telepathically so no one could listen in

'_What do you mean?'_

'_It's just you normally sit on the roof and meditate.'_

'_I just have a lot on my mind.'_

'_Ok,' _he paused for a second thinking then thought_ 'Do you want to go to like a movie or something?' _Danny thought uncertainly.

'_Yeah, what movie do you want to see?' _Raven thought. She didn't really want to go but this would be perfect to do what Terra told her to do.

* * *

After telling Robin where they were going they flew intangible and in civilian clothes to the cinema complex. They decided to go and see a horror movie called 'The Monster Mashing'. As they sat down the movie started. About half an hour later Raven's head was in Danny's chest.

'_Great. I fight crime for a living and I'm the daughter of Trigon but I'm scared of a little blood and some death senses. I wonder what emotion of mine is causing this.'_ She thought loosely so Danny couldn't hear her.

She checked on Danny and his heart rate was going off the chart. He looked like he was focusing on the movie but his emotions were telling her otherwise. He was feeling confused, happy, and the other emotions she couldn't feel because her own were interfering too much.

By the time the movie was over she had jumped five times and gasped three times. _'I'm getting so bloody shallow. I'm the offspring of magicians and Demons but I can't help but gasp at actors pretending to be killed. Love and Happiness; get ready to be murdered brutally.'_

It was late and they were flying under a cloudless sky. 'So what did you think of the movie?' He asked causally as he could. Danny was buzzing on the inside though. All he could think about during the movie was Raven in his chest. Then he realised that she could read his thoughts and his emotions. _'I'm in deep, deep trouble.' _but Raven didn't seem to hear him and just starring at the stars which they were flying under.

'Hello, Raven. Are you there?' Danny said uncertainly. Raven snapped out of her trance and looked at Danny curiously. They were in view of the tower and they would be there in a couple of moments but Danny stopped.

They looked at each other and before they knew what hit them they leaned in and kissed. It was a small kiss at first but then they kissed deeply. Several lamp posts and car windows exploded with black energy a few car alarms went off. The lake which they were floating over froze; the air around them suddenly went cold as ice and clouds started to form over head.

Before they knew it, it had started to snow and the ice cracked below them with a big snapping sound. That startled them and they realised they made this happen, they quickly flew into the tower before anyone realised that they caused it.

* * *

In the living room it was surprisingly quiet. Beast Boy was playing Mega Monkeys 8 against Terra. Robin and Sam were watching them. Starfire was in the kitchen trying to make a Victoria sponge cake and failing miserably but loving it all the same. Cyborg was sitting in Ravens usual spot reading a book on motor vehicle maintenance. All was fine but then Beast Boy stood up abruptly.

'What's up BB?' asked Terra quickly beating Beat Boy and pausing the game for him.

'It's probably my imagination but…' He said walking to the window. Just as he looked out the window he fainted.

'Beast Boy!' Terra shouted. She quickly rushed over to him and woke him up with a well placed slap on the cheek.

'Huh, what happened?' asked Beast Boy. Now everyone was standing around him with looks of concern on their faces.

'You looked out the window and fainted.' She said hurriedly. Everyone quickly stood up and looked out the window.

There they saw the most bizarre seen in their entire lives; Danny and Raven were floating in mid air and it looked like they were kissing! Suddenly a rumble over head made them look up and gasp. The cloudless night they saw moments ago was full of clouds and the lake below them was frozen solid. After a snapping sound that drowned out Starfire's squealing they broke apart. They flew together back to the tower at top speed.

'Did you get that Cyborg?' Asked, not Beast Boy but Robin

'Yeah I did. Do you want me to delete it?' said Cyborg sadly

'No Cyborg. I'd like to get a copy actually. And can you look at the security cams tomorrow on the roof.' He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

'Friend Robin is this a, as Raven calls it, a 'twisted joke'?' Starfire asked confused.

'No Star. This is going to be fun. But I need you to keep quiet about it and tell me if she tells you about it.'

'Yes friend Robin. I will try to restrain myself from asking friend Raven about the kiss.'

Just then Danny and Raven came in and looked at the others.

'Why are you standing all together?' Raven asked suspiciously

'Nothing, just trying to figure out why it's snowing outside.' Cyborg said quietly.

Raven thought she saw Cyborg holding something in so she decided to investigate but her emotions were all over the place so she couldn't do anything. Danny was looking at Sam trying to see what they were up too but he couldn't find anything suspicious of her so he shrugged it off.

They gave up and returned to what they were doing but Raven and Danny went up to bed five minutes later.

* * *

As sunrise came round so did Danny. He got up early to meditate on the roof with Raven. She had said that he needed to learn to control his emotions when they were flying back to the tower last night and to wake up early so she could show him how. He quickly washed, got dressed and had breakfast. He came up to the roof with two herbal teas to find Raven there.

'Morning sleepy.' She said.

'Morning. How did you sleep?'

'Like a baby. But anyway were not here to make small talk. We're here to meditate. I need you to sit down like I am now. Good, now close you mind and repeat after me. '_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos'.' _They did this for a while until they heard the others get up and they realised that they had been meditating for over four hours. They quickly got up and made their way of the roof and down to the living room. There they found everyone in their places except Cyborg who was busy researching about Marthzia.

After about half an hour later when everyone was in the gym practising Cyborg called them into his room. When they all got there he was waiting for them.

'I think I might have found something that can hurt and keep hurting Marthzia. It's called ZV-40 and what it does is creates an impenetrable force which ghost or humans can't touch or they will be severely burned. That's why we need you Terra to move it.' Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Cyborg explained feather, 'See basically everything has a signature which Marthzia taps into and becomes immune to, but the ZV-40 has multiple ghostly structural signatures that are ever changing every second. So theoretically if we can somehow lure Marthzia into a cage of it. It will stop her from escaping and trap her there even if she tries to get through using intangibility.'

'So this material can stop Marthzia? Do you know where we can find it?' asked Robin

'I do but there's a very slim chance that we could get it. You see that the only place we can get it is on an asteroid that's going to be entering the atmosphere tomorrow at 4:17pm. But it's going to leave at 4:23 so if we go through with it, we need to get preparing quickly.'

Robin thought for a minute then said

'Let's do it.'

* * *

**AN: Hello again. I'm going to bed after I post this but before I would like to say thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing and just because I'm feeling generous I'm going to give you the next title for chapter eight 'Terra Takes On An Asteroid'. Please R&R and look at my other Fanfic.**

**Update: 22/11/09, Updated again but only minor things this time because I love that kiss scene. Please check my poll and vote.**

**Till next time, **

**Umbra-Luna**


	8. Chapter 8 Terra Takes On An Asteroid

**Chapter 8 – Terra Takes On An Asteroid**

_Terra's POV_

'No way!' I screamed at them. How do they expect someone like me to go up into space and shift a huge chunk of asteroid in less than ten minutes! I mean I've done lots of courageous and selfless thinks in life but this is takes the cake. I mean I could die in any manner of things out there: the oxygen tank could go wrong; I could faint because of all the energy I'm going to have to use and what about aliens! I know I'm just ranting now, but I really don't want to go.

'I'll go with her,' Piped up Beast Boy and suddenly I didn't feel worried any more. 'I mean I could help her with all the moving because that will take a lot out of her. And what if something goes wrong? Her oxygen tank could go so I could bring a spare on along with me.' And then he winked at me. It' like he's reading my mind or something. Finally I say;

'Ok, but only of Beast boy goes up with me.'

'Ok. I don't like it but it could help. We have less then less than seven hours to get ready. First we need the times and altitudes on this asteroid, Cyborg that's your area.'

'I'm on it.' He said quickly turning in his chair and hocking himself up onto the internet.

'Danny and Raven I need you to set up the T-Ship for two people, Star and Sam I need you to set up the oxygen tanks and do a routine check on the fuel tanks. Star will show you how to,' He said after getting a confused look from Sam. I feel sorry for her. If she didn't go to her friend rescue she would be in her own town safe but now…

'You, me and Beast Boy will go over the plan. We need you to obviously go onto the asteroid and extract a piece of it. But because it's only in our atmosphere for six minutes we need you to work extra quick.' He said, and then looking at me strangely he said 'So we recreated something that you might not want to use, but it will help immensely with the mission.' Wondering what it is I look at Beast Boy and he looks as confused as I am.

'When we knew you were back in town we all thought that it would be a good idea to, just in case, build one of these again.' I didn't know what he was talking about but then he pulled out a picture of the one thing that I feared. It was that horrid, disgusting suit that Slade made me where. I know why he showed me it but I want to say no. If I don't use it will be a lot harder then without it and it's not like Robins going to control me with it or anything. It'll just focus my power. But still I'm weary of the thought. I looked at Beast Boy again and he still looked confused.

'Why didn't you tell me about this?' He said, more than a bit confused.

'I knew you were still grieving about Terra so we didn't want you to know just yet, so you wouldn't get your hopes up. But anyway, I understand if you don't want to wear it but it would help you tenfold and it would become a lot easier.'

I think about it and weigh the circumstances, than I say;

'I'll do it.'

* * *

It's weird how one moment your strapped inside a ten ton spaceship with forty thousand litres of petrol ready to explode behind you, then the next moment you have five G's trying to tear your face off. Sounds fun, doesn't it? But between these thoughts and Beast Boy saying every swearword under the sun, I felt calm. After Beast Boy had finished using his colourful choice of words and the thrusters had given out I heard something '_Terra, are you ok?' _ Robin's voice called over the speaker system.

'Yeah, I'm just listening to Beast Boy.' I said sarcastically.

'_Yeah sorry about that, that's_ _why we don't put the system on till after the thrusters have burned out_.' Robin said embarrassed. '_The asteroid should be in your sites any minute now_.' And as he said that we turned.

It was beautiful. They say if you see the Grand Canyon at sunrise its brilliant, but it's nothing compared to this. The rock formations seem to melt together into one; it's the size of a small city and the rock itself is the colour of silver but its pure silver and it looks like its shimmering.

'_Yo, can you guys see the view from here?' _asked Beast Boy speaking for the first time.

'_Yes, it's beautiful isn't it friends.'_

'_Guys now would be a good time to start getting into your suits.' _Robin interjected before anyone could say anything. BB and I got changed into the special suits; they were made of serial layers of ultra tuff elastic material but they were thin so we could move around like normal. We weren't wearing helmets like other space suits but we had a plastic transparent paper like stuff over our faces so we could see better and under my space suit I had the controller outfit that Robin showed me. Suddenly I started to float, I was up in the air and I heard a shout.

'_What's going on?' _shouted Beast Boy

'_It's ok. It's only the gravity. It's because we're going to land on the asteroid while it's still in space.' _Said Cyborg

'_Right, when you land there will be a hatch on your left. Only open that when we say, otherwise you will be flattened from the sudden amount of gravity. When you get out into the surface the space suits will make it feel like you're normally walking so don't think just walk. We've picked a spot on it that we think is the softest but you still need to work fast. Once you have the piece get inside the cargo bay ASAP. Ok, you got all that girl?'_

'Yeah. I think so.' I say finally. All these instructions are starting to over whelm me.

I start to get go over to the hatch before something grabs me and turns of my radio. I turn around to see Beast Boy there. He quickly pulls me over to a hug and whispers into my ear

'I love you.' And with that the order comes in that we can go outside.

* * *

As we start to get our feet on the ground it feels like were standing on earth. I rush over to the first of the three rocks we need. Only some parts of the asteroid are made of ZV-40. As I approach it I feel a sudden shock as a wave of energy hits me and I stumble. The rock seems to pulsating some kind of energy. Beast Boy rushes over to me and seems stumble as well. 'I think the rocks pulsating or something .' I say to Beast Boy and he nods, he transforms to a pterodactyl and starts to claw at the rocks to break it free.

'_**Five minutes to go.**_' Says the timer in my ear piece, I quickly find the power inside me a try to lift the rock. It's not as easy as it sounds, because it's mostly made of ectoplasm I find but I break it loose but it takes a whole minute to get it over to the cargo bay.

'_**Three minutes and thirty seconds to go**_'

I look around with my hands and feel the next one it's just behind a solid wall of asteroid. I break it down and break it loose but I had to let it drop because I caused a rock slide that was heading toward the ship! I diverted it but just in time. The second piece came slower than the first but I still had one more to find.

I suddenly felt a shock wave that shook me of my feet. Beast Boy, who had been firing up the rocket stopped and ran over to me.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, just finish firing up the ship.' I said woozily. That shock knocked the breath out of me it was that strong. I felt it and it seemed like it was moving. I ran to behind the formation and was shocked by a big blue hunk of…something. I felt for the rock and it seemed to be inside the blue thing. I started to panic. If this was rock then I could get though it but if it wasn't I'm screwed. I started to try and pull it apart but it wouldn't budge. I took out the com link but I realised I could blow it. The suit! I quickly turned it on as the countdown said;

'_**Thirty seconds to go**_'

I threw caution to the wind and forced it open using my new found strength. It was agenising pain, even with the suit, but I managed to get it out and rush over to the cargo bay and fling it. Not looking to see if it shattered I open the hatch and jump inside. As soon as I close it and strap myself into the chair Beast Boy pushes a series of buttons and I hear a screech as the thrusters push us from the asteroid.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for such a bad chapter (please don't hate me!) I couldn't think straight when I was writing this (maybe from all the sugar I had at the party?) but the next one will be good. It's most likely going to be posted sometime next week. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions for the next couple of chapters I'll keep them in mind while I'm writing.**

**Update: 22/11/09, An update again. I barley did anything to this one but if there's something you want to change, PM me. Please look at the poll on my profile and vote.**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna**


	9. Chapter 9 Defeat and A Dream

**Chapter 9 ****–**** Defeat and A Dream**

Danny opened his eyes and saw...the Ghost Zone. He was in a blank room, nothing but blank, grey walls and in the middle, a girl standing there expectantly. She was about his age and she had dark flowing hair which came down to her waist. She wore a pale blue frock that just came short of her ankles.

He stood there unable move. Not because he didn't to but because he was stuck there, somehow. He also couldn't blink or talk. He was pretty sure he wasn't breathing. The girl seemed to notice he wasn't responding and called out;

'What's wrong, cat got your tongue?' Like a weight was lifted from him suddenly he could move.

'Who are you?' he asked

'Ah, that would be telling,' She teased 'Come on. Follow me.' She sprinted outside and flew over to door. Speculating whether he should trust this ghost, he flew over to the door and peered in. It looked safe enough, but you could never be too careful these ghosts.

He stepped in and as soon as he did that something materialised in front of him.

'Boo!' the girl shouted inches in front Danny's face. Danny scowled at the girl. '_What does she want with me?_'

'Ah come on, that was funny. You should have seen the look on your face.' She said with a giggle. Danny relaxed at this. They flew through various doors for what seemed like half an hour and Danny wanted to stop. He was just about to question the girl when but she stopped at a door.

'I'm not allowed to go in, unless he says I'm allowed.' With a questioning look he opened the door and stepped through it.

There was a sudden clash as the door slammed shut behind him.

'So were not disturbed.' Said a voice

Danny immediately looked around for Marthzia and went intangible (even though she could still see him) but all he saw was a young man about 25 and he was looking right at him.

'_Great, should I even go intangible anymore?_' he thought to himself bitterly.

'Hello Danny, I see you got here fine. I hope Portia didn't do anything. She's a real trouble maker that one.' The man said. Danny could help compare his way of speaking to an old person. 'But listen to me ramble on, come over here Danny I have something to ask of you.'

Danny turned tangible and flew over to the man, but he made sure he had a good angle to strike him. The young man noticed this and said;

'Oh come on Danny, you wouldn't want to do that to your farther.'

Danny froze. This was his farther? But his father was an overweight ghost hunter with an addiction to fudge.

'I know your confused Danny so I'll explain it to you. When you had your little accident with the Fenton ghost portal you actually were very lucky. The portal opened right here on this platform and a ghost that we adopted, me and your mother, went over to it to investigate. At the exact time you fell through the portal, the ghost touched it as well. Fusing you and the ghost together and forming what you are now. A Halfa.'

'But wait. What happened to Vlad then? Why is he a Halfa?' Danny asked, Now thoroughly confused.

'That is because Vlad had nothing but pure ectoplasm shot into him face, which then caused the ectoplasm to become absorbed through the skin and into the DNA. That's why he had Ecto-acne and you didn't. It's also why you find it easier to master the powers you have than he does.'

Danny looked around again, to take in the environment. He was in a big stone dome, which looked like it could fall in at any second and the only light shone through a hole directly above them. Apart from that he couldn't see anything, except the door which he came in and a door to the right of them.

It stood big and majestic with a type of writing on it, it looked a bit like Runes but it also had numbers and English letters on it. What's with this place?

Danny looked at his "Dad" and said;

'You wanted to ask me something.'

'Oh, yes. Sorry I was in my own little world. Danny, I know that you have met your mother and your "sister" plus made a plan to stop her, but I want you do to do something for me. No matter how much you want to, please don't hurt you mother too much. The reason she wants to capture you and Raven, is because she's literally gone mad with grief.

'You see when you went missing, we were heartbroken and we split up to search for you. When we met up again recently, she was different. She was depressed, angry and, frankly, suicidal. I don't know what happened when she went over to the Frost Plains but she had changed dramatically. We had a huge argument and she left. The last thing I heard of her till she first attacked you, was that she had gone into your world.'

'Hold on, so you mean that Marthzia wasn't like this before?' asked Danny

'Yes. She and I were an inseparable couple when we were alive and even when we died and turned into a spectre's we still loved each other, but, like I said, when she came back from the Frost Plains… well.

'But anyway, try not to hurt your mother. Oh and I bet you want to know my name, well its Balthazar.'

Suddenly, a beam of light erupted from the arched door with Runes on it and something erupted from it. A single blade cut through the air and grazed Danny's torso. He cried out in pain and turned intangible to stop anything else from hurting him. He looked at Balthazar and we looked worried.

'Quick, you must get out of here. Something's coming!' He quickly shouted at Danny, suddenly Balthazar closed his eyes and did a complicated hand gesture at Danny. He went stiff and lost consciousness.

* * *

He woke up with a start; the sweat dripping of him like had been drenched in water. Once he got up and the adrenaline was out his system he felt a sharp stab of pain in his torso. He lifted up his shirt and saw a cut; no longer than a pen but that... that meant the dream wasn't a dream. It was real.

A million things went through his mind at once. What was up with Portia the ghost girl? Who attacked Balthazar? Where was he in the "dream" and what happened to Marthzia in the Frost Plains? But suddenly they were gone. All of his memories of the dream, all his questions... they just wouldn't come back to him.

He got up, frustrated at himself for not remembering anything about the dream. So he washed and changed into a new outfit. Raven, who had hated the idea of Starfire looking around for boy's clothes, had taken Danny to town and brought him a new set of clothes; he wore a plain black shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and he liked them. He met up with Raven on the roof of the tower and sat down next to her when he realised she looked troubled.

'What is it?' He asked her.

'Huh, oh it's you Danny.' She replied, not answering him

'Are you ok? You don't see that into it this morning.' He asked

'Don't worry; let's just start mediating, ok?' Danny could tell something was up but he decided he would let it pass, for now anyway. So they quietly started to quietly chant; Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos but after a few minutes Raven cried out in frustration.

'Sorry,' she apologised to Danny 'I've just got something on my mind.'

'Want to talk about it?'

'No, let's just get on with the meditating.' she said. So they went on meditating for awhile but the she cried out again. 'Ok I know something's really wrong now.' He looked at her with defiance.

'Ok,' she answered with a sigh. 'I've just been thinking about Marthzia and what could happen if she managed to capture us.'

'Don't worry about it. I know that can't happen. With friends like yours you know nothing bad will happen to you.' He looked around at the sun that was peering over the horizon, and sighed. 'I know that you'll be safe.' He said becoming to her to look at the sun rise. They sat there, just looking and wondering.

It was an hour later that Robin woke up and looked to see the surveillance cams of the tower and fining two teens deep in a lip lock. He smiled to himself,

'Got you now.' he said with an impish smile to rival Beast Boy's.

* * *

The day went perfectly normal until they went to dinner. They went to the pizza place the titans loved and when they got there, the usual fight broke out.

'So what would you like today,' asked their waitress when they sat down.

'Well…,' started Beast Boy quickly.

'No way, were **all **going to have the Meat lovers. You could at least try it once!' Said Cyborg. That started the argument that could only be stopped by an attack. And that's exactly what stopped it.

'Over there!' Robin shouted they all saw a cloaked figure villain smash their way through the traffic, heading straight toward them. With a speed that could rival Batman's, Terra picked up a stray piece of tarmac and threw it right at the rampaging maniac in a desperate attempt to stop her. But as she already knew, the tarmac went straight threw her and gorged itself in the road. Marthzia looked up at them and snarled. She looked really pissed.

Robin shouted 'Titans Go!' and they were off. In their formation they had practiced the night before; Robin and Terra rid on a piece of rock, looking for a weak spot before striking, they found one and struck. Or they thought they had found one. Marthzia was steaming; she was attacking with brute force and ruthlessness. She screamed an inhuman scream and thirty electric blue monsters came out of the ground. Rushing to help their master, they threw themselves at Robin and Terra, momentarily stunning them and causing them to fall of the piece of tarmac. Raven and Starfire's effort to find a weak spot was going even worse as the circled her bombarding Star Bolts and black energy at Marthzia as she put up a barrier to stop them. Cyborg and Beast boy were beaten into submission as half of the monsters attacked them and held them tight as Marthzia punched them. The force of the punch was enough to create a small earthquake; needless to say they flew out of site, and maybe out of the city. Danny and Sam were trying to get to grips with the other half of the monstrous litter and only just managed to get away from them.

'This isn't working' cried Danny to Robin, as her narrowly missed a violent attack from one of the blue monsters, apparently they could throw electricity. As the Titans were being beaten to a pulp, Marthzia let out an eerie cry and something flew… out of her. A dark dragon the size of a building flew up and battered the cars and what was left of the Titans, all except Danny and Raven. They looked up at the dragon and then at the shadow that was Marthzia. The winged beast fired at them both, incarcerating them in a cage of blue energy.

Danny tried to phase through the cage and Raven tried to teleport them both out. But it was useless.

'What do you want with us Marthzia?' Called out Raven

'Isn't it simple? I want you by my side, to rule the ghost zone with me. I want you to become the very best, but you cannot be the best when you are in this pitiful place.'

'Why should we come with you? We don't even know you existed a month ago. Give us one reason.' Raven called out.

'This isn't what I wanted, you have become so used to this world that it is turning you soft and fragile. You **will** come with me.' Marthzia was looking at them with an air of cruelty.

Danny was getting tired of Marthzia hunting them down like this. He wanted to just get back to Amity and be a normal kid, these ghost powers had given him nothing but trouble. He was trying to remember something that could get them out of this jam. All he could go though was think about something he was missing. Then it came back to him in a stab of pain. His Father!

'What about our farther then?' Danny called out. Marthzia looked taken aback; she looked at Danny with a strange smile.

'So you've met the man that he calls you his son. Well I'm not surprised he contacted you. He probably explained about you and your ghost half then. But did he tell you about Raven? Your father never did know about her did her. Well he might have found. Raven you aren't my biological daughter, but you might as well be.

'When I found out that Trigon wanted a daughter to make into a portal for him to come back, I went straight to him. He said that we were to have the child that night, but when I went to meet him, he had already impregnated your mother Raven. When I found out that, he just laughed at my face and I fled.'

'So I'm not really your daughter?' Raven asked confused

'No, not biologically, but you are still my daughter. But enough of this. I need to teach you a lesion.'

'What do you mean a lesion?' asked Danny. Marthzia's face darkened.

'I know what you have been doing. I will not tolerate this incest.' And with that she fired multiple ecto-shots through the shield and that hit their targets. Danny and Raven staggered. Again Marthzia fired and again they struck. They both tried to stand their ground but the next one sent them both into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN: Hello all. I'm sorry that this chapter is; one so long, two very, very badly written and three it took so long to actually get out of me and I kept on loosing the file. The reason it took so long to get out of me is that I've been up to my neck in coursework and Homework (I've left a reference about the book I'm studding at the moment. Whoever gets it gets a free cookie!) Also my well of inspiration dried up. Again I'm sorry.**

**I'm thinking of re-writing this story after I've completed it. So if anyone could give me idea's, or even better, become my beta reader I would be very grateful, so PM or leave it in a review!**

**As I don't know when I'm next going to update this story, it will defiantly be before the one year anniversary of this story (eeep. I didn't think it would run this long :o, eeep). **

**Also, you know the little green button down there, yeah that one. It loved to be pressed. Every time it's pressed it laughs. So give it some love as its Valentine's Day!**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra Luna :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Final Exit

**Chapter 10 – Final Exit**

Sam's POV

What the hell just happened? One minute we were getting our asses kicked, then the next we were blown half way to Steele City! As we all fell through the air, I used the new feature in the Fenton Peeler, thanks to Cyborg, and started to slow down my decent and speed up my flight speed. The others also did the same, but as we all became conscious of those around us we realised that we were two short. Danny and Raven! Where were they?

I saw the big blue dragon in the distance and the dark shadow that was the bitch that caused all this trouble. I sped toward it as fast as I could, determine on giving her a piece of my mind, but within seconds of me flying towards it, the dragon, the ghost and my friends, just simply vanished. I still flew over to the spot when my visor spoke to me; _"Ghost portal in use near your position. Please proceed due west." _I did as I was told, and when I reached the ghostly green portal it was only small enough to fit my arm.

It didn't matter though; I got a good look at the location they went. The Far Frozen, ay? My visor took a few snap shots to provide me with a 3D model and linked it to the map of the ghost zone, again thanks to Cyborg. I flew over to the others who were still recovering from the last defeat. I cleared my throat to get their attentions before going into commander mode.

"First things first, Danny and Raven are missing and we need to get them back. Robin, I need you to get some backup to fight the villains while we're away. Cyborg, you need to find the nearest Ghost portal, natural or manmade I don't care, and then hack the Fenton's computer network and upgrade all of the titans wepones to use ectoplasm. The password is 'molecule by molecule'. Beast Boy, you need to come with me to get some friends of mine. Starfire and Tera, help Robin. Titans Go!" Everyone except Robin did as they were told, going to various points. Robin looked confused and said;

"Hey, you aren't the..." I cut him off to say

"PMS is a bitch Robin; our friends are in danger so do as I bloody say!" He actually saluted me and used his glider to fly over to his motor cycle. Feeling in control, I turned to Cyborg.

"Find any of the Portals?" He nodded and showed me a map with four small red dots. I picked the nearest and newest one I could find and Beast Boy and I set off.

.~.~.~.~.

Raven's POV

I woke up with a major headache. My hands and feet were bound with blue plasma like orbs. I couldn't move them at all. I tried to use my magic to phase through them, but it was useless. Danny was beside me and still unconscious. I looked around and saw that I was inside some kind of cave lit by lanterns hanging along the walls, not somewhere on earth though, my mind told me. I struggled against the bonds to crawl over to the entrance, even if it was to see where I was, or what dimension. I got about a few feet in, when I heard a noise from behind me.

I turned my body, with difficulty, to face a now conscious Danny.

"_Hey, what are you doing...?"_ I cut him off before he finished with a _"Shhh! We need to get out of here. I can only teleport when I know where I am. Now come on, let's crawl outside."_ I whisper thought. He nodded and started to crawl on his belly, almost like a... Worm? He quickly caught up to me and whispered;

"_I think this is the only time the eighties has actually came in handy for me."_ I smiled and we started to crawl quickly. I got into the rhythm of the old dance and became faster; we covered twenty meters in few minutes, and eventually got to a corner. I smelt the fresh air beckoning me behind the wall of stone. A final push and I got my head round and I saw snow. Wait, snow? Danny was quick to follow and saw what I saw. He swore out loud and asked me

"_Do you know where we are?" _I shook my head _"Look at the sky, its green isn't it. We're in the ghost zone. Shit, now how are we going to escape?" _

"_You're not." _Came a voice, we both froze as the voice spoke again

"_How dare you try to escape. Why would you do this to your dear old mother? All I want is for you to become a pair of soulless murders who do my every whim. Is that too much to ask?"_

"_Piss of witch, we're not your children."_ I spat

"_What a shame. Now I'll have to brain wash you." _ I felt a hard pull as we were both pulled violently past the place we woke up and deeper into the cave.

.~.~.~.~.

Sam's POV

I passed the next floating door with Beast Boy beside me. He was coping well for someone who was in a complete and total different dimension for the first time. The first stop we had was up a head and I could smell the thing I was looking for. In seconds a small green dog came bounding up to me, with a spiked collar and black ears, and he sniffed me, realised I wasn't Danny and transformed into his huge form and started to growl. I moved slowly next to Beast Boy and whispered;

"Beast Boy, you need to communicate with him. Tell him Danny's in trouble and that we need his help."

"O... Ok, hold on." And Beast Boy transformed into a common Labrador, if you could call a green dog common, and started to bark to Cujo with his tail in between his legs. They barked at each other, Beast Boy looking even more scared with each bark, until he transformed back. He looked scared out of his wits, which was not good for a super hero. He managed to mutter something along the lines of "He'll help us, but he wants to finish the... demon... who captured his master" before fainting. Cujo transformed into the cute little dog and licked Beast Boys face. What the hell did that dog say?

We made our way round the Ghost Zone and recruited some of the ghost zones best and worst, including Johnny Thirteen, Dora, Amorpho, Ember (It was a long shot, but who knew?) and Wulf. Finally the green wonder woke up and realised he was on Cujo in his monster form. His face went as pale as Raven's and he franticly transformed to a monkey, jumped off and cowered behind me.

"What's up with green?"Asked Ember, Beast boy transformed and got on the defensive;

"Hey, if you knew what that dog was saying, you would be scared too."

Ember just shrugged and started to play a few power chords. I called over to Wulf and told him in, very basic, Esperanto to open a portal to The Titans Tower. He did what he was told and got a portal the front room. We walked through and found Titans East and the rest of West waiting for us.

Robin looked at me and then at the 'gang' I had rounded up. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Cyborg, it seemed, had enough ecto-weaponry to fuel an army, and was having fun blasting everything his hands could find with green goo to stop any ghosts from getting in the tower.

"Boo-ya. Now that's what I call messing up the place. Whoo, now let's go and kick some major but."

"I couldn't agree more Cyborg, but we need to brief one more time before for the newbie's." I said pointing at the ghosts behind me.

The others agreed and half an hour later, we had a plan. And a pretty good one I must say.

.~.~.~.~.

Danny's POV

Being brain washed isn't the first thing I would want to do on a second date, but it seemed like that's what was going to happen. Marthzia had us strapped into some kind of chair, both complete with brainwashing head gear. Oh and guess who's company name it had printed on the side of it? Dalv. I'm so going to kill Vlad when I get out of here.

"Good, so you're already starting to think of murder. Good. Just keep focusing on the killing and it won't hurt as much."

"Wait, what?" I heard Raven say, but her comment was cut short as the first wave of electricity hit our brains and agony insured. The White hot pain was scorching the very inside of our nerves. Every part of us was screaming to be put out of its misery and give up. The whole thing lasted about thirty seconds, but every second was like an hour and by the time it was up, our heads felt like they would explode.

"Had enough? No, well then... It's time to turn it up!" just before I blacked out I heard a dial turn then a button being pushed. After that, all I remember was a black corridor and a ball of flame.

I woke up, still in my chair, but utterly exhausted. Marthzia was still at the control panel, and Raven was also just waking up.

"Two minutes you've been out. Ready to continue or have you had enough and want to come willingly?" We both shook our heads and braced ourselves for the third wave. It came slower this time, but hurt even more than the last. Finally I started to scream, each breath I took was as harsh and scorching as the last.

Then, suddenly, the pain started to ease. A little at a time, until it felt like an annoyance. I managed to open my eyes and see that Marthzia was looking at us with glee. I made out that I was in pain to throw her off. The sensation stopped and I pretend to be knocked out.

Marthzia came over and checked my pulse. It seemed like she was satisfied and went over to Raven. She gasped and clapped her hands together.

"Well done Raven, you've just taken your first step into becoming the world's best daughter. Looks like your brother may need to have an extra dose when he wakes up though." I took this as my cue to gently open my eyes and scream, making a show so that Marthzia would believe that I'm her slave. I stopped and slumped back into the chair

"Mo...Mo...Mother?" I asked as I 'woke up'

"Yes son, can you hear me? I'm hear Danny, talk to me." And for the first time I could hear her human side. I faked a cough and she got rid of my bonds. I got out and gave her a hug, just like she would want to. Raven joined us, but she seemed different, and then she said something that I thought she would never say:

"Yes mother. We should start to build our empire. Starting with Earth."

.~.~.~.~.

Robins POV

The plan was set and I believed we could do it. All we need was that crucial moment. I was hyped up and ready to go. The reinforcements that Sam had brought along were a lively bunch to say the least. I just hoped that they could deliver.

Beast Boy almost fainted when he was told to be a translator for the dog and the wolf man. When Cyborg asked what was up, all he said was

"You really don't want to know."

I think he was alright now, but he still needed some time off after. I think we all needed some.

Sam was being a real trooper and with all the upgrades and weapons she had on her, but I was afraid that she was going to get hurt. She was the only human with no special training and all the amour in the world couldn't protect her from getting hurt.

It seemed like it was now or never and at nine hundred hours the next morning, I insisted we got a good night sleep before hand, we set off. Wulf opened us a portal to the Far Frozen cave and we found our way round.

It was all very easy to navigate; almost it was suppose to lead us into a trap. We turned corner after corner until we found a bracket with a torch. We followed the torches and after a while found our way into a clearing. It was lit by more brackets and in the middle of the room was Danny and Raven. Sam went to rush for them both, but I stopped her.

"This is a trap, I can feel it."

"I don't care." Sam pushed past me fell straight into the trap. Danny and Raven got up and hugged Danny. Raven then ripped her off Danny and put a knife to her throat.

"You should have listened to the traffic light my dear, but now it's too late." I was fuming at the comment and had the mind to start the fight then and there, but we needed to stall. It was a part of the plan.

"No please don't hurt friend Sam, Raven! It is not nice to kill a friend in the coldness of human life force." Said Starfire, not realising what had happened to Raven and Danny.

"Raven, please kill Sam." Said Marthzia, ginning like the mad woman she was.

Danny, acting as quick as ghostly possible, swung his hand out and knocked the knife out of Ravens hand just as the knife had gotten half way across her neck and wrestled her out of Ravens grip. A small cut was made, but it was still letting a lot of blood out. Danny flew Sam over to us, where Cujo started to lick the wound. It stopped the blood from flowing and started to scab over.

"You horrible son; disobeying your mother like that. You're going to be punished when this is over."

"Enough chit-chat," Shouted Ember "Let's get this concert going!"

She struck a chord and sent Raven flying, but not for long as she stopped mid air and did spin while throwing a huge black barrier towards us. We all managed to stop ourselves being crushed, but that gave time for Marthzia to release the dragon and about a thousand of her sapphire blue minions. She knew it was either her or us this time. No rematches.

I took the offensive straight away and started to attack the oncoming horde of blue with my new ecto-staff. I started to slash at all those around me and managed to knock a few over before being quickly over whelmed.

I managed to use my staff to propel myself onto a nearby floating rock. Terra and I started to bombard the little blue minions with ectoplasm covered rocks and watch them become crushed as they fryer to phase through them. This worked until they started to grow smart and throw ecto-blasts at us causing us to abandon that idea and go to for another offence.

Using all the bird-arangs I had, I froze as many as possible, before we charged through them causing them to shatter. We managed to get rid of a fair few before we had to go back to defensive measures.

.~.~.~.~.

Beast Boys POV

Having to work with a demon dog is not nice I tell you. Not nice! We both transformed into our monster forms and started to rip and tear the little blue demons apart, but every time I went to claw one, it seemed to go right through it. Demon dog, as I've nicknamed him, turned to me and licked my face and hands.

"Eww... Gross! Why did you do that?" I asked the huge mutt.

"Do not worry. I have coated your body in ectoplasm; you should now be able to hit Marthzia's familiars."

I nodded and swiped at the nearest blue familiar, and although my claw met no resistance, the familiar turned into a puddle of goo. The rest were getting closer; so, feeling lucky, I jumped up in the air and transformed into a baby whale, squashing everything under me. I then turned into a octopus and started to use all eight legs to chuck the little blue familiars at the shield Marthzia was using. Each didn't do anything but disintegrate into green goo as soon as it hit the side of it. The mutt barked in approval, as it started to charge at the shield, bringing as many blues as he could with him and slammed into the shield, making it shake.

He did it over and over again, each time bringing at least twenty familiars with him. Finally, after an almightily push, the shield broke and Marthzia gave a deafening scream and all her fimilures popped, turning into little green orbs and started to float to her. She began to absorb the orbs and a blue haze formed around her, it seemed that she was absorbing their power! We had to stop her before she grew too powerful for us, but every time we got near, Raven would stop us. The only thing we could do was attack the dragon. I turned into a rhino and charged at it, and with the help of Cujo, gave it a harsh blow in the stomach.

It roared and blew fire at us, but didn't move from where it was. It seemed to be determined to stop us. We all attacked it from different sides; Ember and Terra from the sky, with shockwaves breaking rocks at the vital moments and causing the fragments to hit the dragons soft under belly. Starfire and Robin were on it's shoulders trying to slash and hack its way through, and finally me, Wulf and demon mutt providing a distraction while Danny and Sam fight off Raven.

Within minutes the dragon was down, but not by our choice. Marthzia drained the dragon of it's power and caused the dragon to disintegrate. I looked in horror as Marthzia stood. She was radiating with power, her very skin was alive with dancing symbols and her eyes were no longer eyes, but black orbs where her eyes should have been. She spoke to us with gravely tones, almost like her vocal chords were being ripped out and then grown back.

"You've caused me enough trouble. I will turn you all into my slaves and you will be my army against this universe."

She raised a hand at us and a blue beam he size of a bus came crashing at us. Most of us got out the way, but Ember was caught fully in the blast. When the beam was gone, she was bleeding and unconscious. Marthzia laughed a cruel, harsh laugh and fired again. Again, and again she shot at us, until it was just me and Wulf left conscious. Wulf was vital towards our plan, so he opened a portal and escaped till he was needed.

I transformed back into myself and, with open arms, fell into unconsciousness.

.~.~.~.~.

Danny's POV

I watched as all my friends and allies were beaten. Sam and I couldn't stop it because Raven was constantly blocking our path and trying to fight us. Sam was coughing up blood and every so often that would leave her an easy target for Raven. I had to keep her busy when this happened and try to constrain her.

"Raven, we you're friends. We're the good guys, please listen to us!"

"You are no friend of mine. You are the brother that betrayed mother and I. How could you, we were going to rule the earth together!"

Sam coughed up blood again, and this time Raven noticed.

"Your allies are weak, brother. You must come with us. Your friends, as you call them, will serve as our army! It is futile to try and win. You WILL come with us." And with that she threw Sam at the wall using her magic. Sam landed with a hard jolt and didn't get up. This pushed me over the edge.

I rushed over to help Sam an gently slapped her to wake her up. The Fenton Peeler in wound itself and I checked her ribs using a technique Jazz taught me. One was broken and dangerously near her heart. I snapped the bone, using intangibility, so it wouldn't penetrate the heart and then healed it using some of the unused dog sliver. It didn't mend totally, but it was the best I could do.

"What a weakling. I hope she's dying slowly." Said Raven, tears were in my eyes as I shouted at Marthzia

"How could you! You've just made Raven murder one of her friends! You... You... You crazy bitch!" I flew at Marthzia with all speed that I possessed, not even Raven was fast enough to stop me. I turned my fist icy and smashed I to her as hard as I could. She stumbled back, a faint trickle of green blood escaping the comer of her mouth. It seemed in the form she was in now we could hit her with anything, but it did it really matter much as anything we could throw at her wouldn't even annoy her.

I went to hit her again, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"So much for not trying to hurt her."

I turned to see my 'dad' and Portia behind him treating Sam.

"You," Shouted Marthzia "How dare you come here! I thought I told you never to come here. And you brought that failure of daughter here too!"

"Dear, you are not well. You need help. Please, come with us and get help."

"No. You are a testament to all that has stopped me become what I was destined to be, ruler of the ghost zone and of this world. You shall be the first to pay!" She threw another bus sized ecto-blast, but we both managed to dodge it with the skin of our teeth.

"You don't happen to have a way of containing her, right?" Whispered Balthazar

"Yeah, I do but it's all the way on earth."

"Crap. Well I'll see if I can distract your mother, you go and talk to Raven using the link. I'll make sure your not disturbed."

We split our separate ways and I went over to Raven

"Raven, what happened to you? I need you here, not with Marthzia. Raven fight it!" I heard a quiet muffled voice in my mind as Raven started to attack me. "Raven is that you? Fight it!" The voice was growing louder, until I could make out the odd word or two.

"Danny...Plea...lp...e"

"Good! Keep saying that!"

With relief, that I knew not all was lost, I parried Raven, getting a fist to her midriff. The voice grew louder and I had a plan.

I turned invisible, closed my eyes and felt inside me for that cold core. I reached out and touched it, my body loosing all the body heat I had. I opened my eyes, everything a slightly bluer colour then before, and looked for Raven. She was zooming toward Sam and Portia. I called out to her and her head turned in mid flight.

"Come and get me then."

She turned around and copied what I did earlier. She flew at me at breakneck speed. That was what I was hoping for, she smashed straight into me and froze on impact. I made sure that her whole body was frozen so to weaken her enough for The voice to break through. The ice hit the floor and the voice grew so loud that I was sure she had broken through. I stood the block of ice up and unfroze her head.

"Danny, let me out. We need to be with mother!" She called, I thought quickly as the voice in my head weakened. I closed the space between us and kissed her. The voice in my head grew until it started to give me a headache. The voice grew quieter, but Raven started to kiss back and soon we had to part for air.

"Good to be back Danny, now let's kick her butt."

I unfroze her and we made our way over to Sam, Portia and the rest of the Titans/ghosts. Were all awake now, and all looked really to fight

"Sam! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think. Are you sure that, that's really her?" Sam said pointing to Raven.

"I'm sure. Anyway, did you get the cage set up?"

"We did, but Wulf was going to open a portal to trap Marthzia once she was weakened."

"Have you got anyway of contacting him?" Asked Raven

Sam flinched at the voice then replied "Yeah, we were going to just shout now, while he was behind her, but he isn't here."

"Do you know anyway of contacting him from in here? Did Robin give him a communicator?"

"Hold on, yeah I think he did. We could contact him on that!"

"Ok, you get hold of him while we go settle a score with 'mother' over there. We'll shout when it's ready."

Sam nodded and everyone but Sam and Portia set off. It looked like Balthazar was getting his ass handed to him, while trying to dodge the attacks his wife was sending at him. We all joined the fray with ecto-beams, star bolts and anything we could get our hands on, just trying to weaken her enough.

"Have you gone insane! The woman I married is still in there!" Said an angry Balthazar

I turned to him and explained the plan to him.

"I don't like it, but if it's the only way..." He said as he gave her a punch to the jaw. She was slowly starting to weaken, but also getting the better of most of us. Ember and Robin were the fist to be beaten by her and then followed by Starfire and Beast Boy. After a while it was just me, Raven and Balthazar left. With one final punch from Raven, Marthzia stumbled and fell. It turned out that I didn't even need to shout as, a portal suddenly appeared the moment she started to fall.

[Line break, fool!]

Ravens POV

We were all standing at Jump City train station. There was a beautiful sunset on the horizon and it was time for all of us to part ways. Danny and Sam had stayed the whole summer and they both enjoyed kicking back with us. Me and Danny had really hit it off, but we realised that it was only a summer love, so we knew that we needed some time to clear our heads and think where this relationship was headed when we were away from each other.

"Please guys, do you have to go?" Beast Boy asked Danny and Sam

"Yeah, I'm afraid we have to. I'm sorry that we have to leave. It's been a blast guys."

"Wait Danny. Sam already got one of these just before we rescued you guys, but here's a Titans Communicator. If we ever need you, or vice versa, just use this." He handed me a black and white oval with a screen on the front.

"Just speak the name of any Titan into the microphone at the bottoms and it should call them.

"Thanks, guys. Well it looks like we have to go. I'll hopefully see you next summer!"

"Wait, just before you go; how did you escape the brain washing and I didn't?" I asked

"Balthazar told me that he did it. He said 'I did it because I knew Marthzia was going to try and trap for you, so I did is so you could stop the trap being sprung.'

"Wait a second, What happened to Marthzia and Balthazar? When we got back they were both gone!" Asked Beast Boy

"Balthazar actually came to me while I was meditating and said that he was getting Marthzia some help from a psychiatrist. Some ghost called Penelope Spectra." I said

"Well it looks like this is our train Sam, let's go."

We all exchanged hugs and watched our new friends get on the train back to Amity Park. We all waved as the train left the station A small tear came to my eyes as Danny poked his head out of one of the windows. We kept waving till it had gone round the corner and out of our lives. Well out of our lives for two weeks anyway.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Hey guys, looks like this are the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I liked it. Within a week or two after this is posted, I think I'm going to move it to the crossover section as some people have requested.**

**It took me way over a year, but it's done! I have finally finished it and my new record for the amount of words in a chapter has been raised. I will be re-writing this story, but it'll take a while. Oh and while I'm here, I would like a shout out to anyone and everyone who reviewed, put my story as a favourite story, or subscribed. I thank you so very much.**

**Please look out for my Danny Phantom Halloween special that I'm writing at the moment, when it's posted that is. There will be a sequel! I'm just hoping that I'll be able to write it in the next summer or something... I'll be up to my ankles with revision till then. Please R&R, and finally**

**Till next time**

**Umbra-Luna! :p :) :)**


End file.
